The Life and Lies of Severus Snape
by Louisa Lovegood
Summary: This is the story of our beloved friend, Snape. We have all wondered what his life was like, correct? Well now we will really know if he is a friend or foe, starting from his childhood. This is told through Snape's point of view.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my first story ever! I know you will complain that this is short, but it will get longer. So deal with it. **

**I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter or JKR. Just this story. **

* * *

Hello sir or madam. I assume your interest in this book is only to see if I really am the slimy, untrustworthy man people claim I have become. However, I ask you to be unbiased from now on to make this process easier on the both of us.

Like most people, I have made mistakes in my life – mistakes that make me want to invent a spell to reverse time and fix them. I am telling you this because I want you to be aware that the journey I call my life has been a long, harsh one. You didn't expect that, did you? My life is a disturbing, eventful tale that I wish I could rewrite.

These statements make me seem as though I am some kind of weakling, or a whiner. I am neither of these; I merely wish to explain what you are getting yourself into by reading this narrative.

Many people have come and gone during my lifetime. Some of these people were those that I loved, and still love to this moment. But now, they are lost and will never return.

Here I give you one last warning. By engaging and reading this story of my life, you are plunging into a whirl of heart-wrenching, tear-jerking, and stomach-hurling memories. Don't say I didn't tell you so.

I never wished to become a liar, but I have to say that I have become one. I have become my own worst enemy. In conclusion, through all of these ways, I relinquish my true feelings and emotions to you, and you alone. My mind is now in your hands; do what you want with it.

I only have one last statement. Be aware of how this memoir will affect you. My life's story is not one with which to be trifled.

Now I shall tell you who I am. I am the Half-Blood Prince, former Death Eater, and double spy. Some would say a traitor or coward, which I shall prove wrong later. I have been well known in the last years of my life as an educator at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I reluctantly left my position to continue the work of Albus Dumbledore, which led to my death.

Still no guesses? I am Severus Tobias Snape.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. The Beginning

The best place to start any story is at the beginning. My beginning would have to start with my mother and father. Eileen Prince was a great student in her day, earning top marks in every class, and being President of the Potions Club. She always had high hopes of one day working in the Ministry in the Herbs and Remedies Department, discovering new potions and elixirs while helping out the wizarding world. She just had no idea that she would eventually meet my father, Tobias, after her first week out of her seventh year at Hogwarts.

After moving back to London to say one last goodbye to my grandparents, Eileen wanted to have a 'girls-night-out' with a few friends. They had gone to Diagon Alley to have some firewhiskey, and eventually had more than they could handle. Instead of staying overnight at the Three Broomsticks, the girls decided to go on a midnight stroll. They got as far as they could go, and eventually ended up at my grandparent's home. They were infuriated with the ladies, asking them how they could have done this to themselves without having been out of school for a week. The drunken Eileen started shouting at her mother, saying she was only trying to celebrate with friends and things had gotten "a little out-of-hand". Then she became so infuriated and Apparated somewhere far away from her parents.

At the same time, Tobias Snape was strolling along the river just beyond Spinner's End. He was so excited that he got a new job at the iron factory, and he was only eighteen. He liked to stroll along the river because it was a quiet alcove where he could go and think about anything. His parents were excited that he had a job; they just wanted him to have a bride as well. They didn't want their youngest son to turn out like his elder brothers, philanderers. Tobias pushed his black hair out of his eyes and remembered what his father had said about his "girlish locks". Tobias never liked having his hair short, and preferred his locks to a buzz cut any day.

Just then, Tobias heard a splash up river, and heard the screams of a frightened girl. He dashed to where he could see her, only to find her in a drunken stupor, perfectly capable of drowning. He jumped in and pulled the thrashing girl to safety.

"Go away mother! I don't want to be treated like a child anymore," she yelled. "I have just graduated from Hogwarts and deserve to be treated like a grown witch!"

"Whoa, miss," Tobias answered, "I am not your mother, and if we want to get into some dry clothes, we have to get going."

"WHAT!? Who are you? Where did I Apparate to? How did I get all drenched? And why is it so dark?"

"Let's go to my parent's home first, miss. I am sure you want to get out of this costume and into a warm bed before you go anywhere. My name is Tobias Snape. What is yours?"

"Ha ha ha! You have got to be joking! Oh well, your name is not your fault. Trust me Toba-yees, I have heard stranger names. I am Eileen Prince, a new graduate from Hogwarts. I have completed my training to be a Head Brewer at the Ministry of Magic and can't wait to start my job. Ha ha. You have the cutest haircut…"

Eileen rambled on and on until Tobias got her to his home. Mrs. Snape was completely shocked at the state of Eileen while Mr. Snape was completely floored that his son had landed on a poor damsel that quickly. Eileen had continued rambling while she was seen to, and Mr. Snape had a quick chat with Tobias about the whole incident.

"She kept blabberin' on and on about this place called Hogwarts and witches and magic. I hope she isn't off her rocker dad. She's too beautiful…"

"Son, I know for certain that she is not mentally handicapped. She is just in a strange place and confused. Didn't you say she smelled of whiskey?"

Tobias thought of his father's words and decided that he would get his answers in the morning. He should let the beauty sleep, and then he would get her home. By the looks of her costume, she might have been rich. He hoped that she wasn't already engaged to a high man of society; how could he ever compete with that? He was just a poor man who recently got a job at an _iron factory_. It did have a good pay, but probably not what this girl was used to. He hoped that she would prefer him to someone else.

***

The next morning was a rough one for Eileen. Waking up in a strange house with no clue where it is is very disorienting. She was dressed in strange clothes that must have been borrowed from whoever owned this house. She crept out of bed and into the hallway, searching for a living soul. Then she heard a slight intake of breath and stammering.

"Go-go-good morning, Miss Eileen. Did you sleep well? If you are looking for your things, Mother sent them down to the laundry. I have your bag here and everything is inside. I promise you I did not take anything from there."

Eileen was trying to remember this young man's name. It was awful weird, she recalled, even for a Muggle. She took her bag from him and checked to make sure he wasn't a liar. Everything was inside: a few ingredients, some money, and her wand. She hoped she didn't say anything stupid last night to him, or risk having to tell this poor family about Wizards and erase their memories. She might as well expect the worst; this wasn't the first time a drunken Witch had met a Muggle.

"Well thank you for taking care of me, sir. I shall be off as soon as my clothes are done."

"Don't you want to stay?" wished Tobias. "You might be very far away from wherever you came. And I would like to accompany you home, if that is alright." _Nice going, Snape. You blurted out your feelings without realizing you may get your heart broken. _

"Of course, Tobias," Eileen suddenly remembered. "My parents will be better informed of last night's events from you than me."

After a hearty breakfast, Eileen set off with Tobias in the summer sun. She had no clue how much she had let slip about herself or wizards and needed to know right then. She begged Tobias to remember everything she said, and instantly wished he was lying.

"…and then you mentioned a Ministry of Magic and brewing potions and things like that. And you told me you liked my hair cut."

Eileen had no other option; she had let out too much and did not feel like altering memories. She had to tell the kind man the truth.

"Grab onto my arm. And please do not let go."

Tobias was elated and surprised that she was asking him to touch her. But then he felt a strange sensation, like being squeezed through a tube. What was going on here? He landed still holding Eileen's arm and was surprised that they were in London. A second ago, they were by the river. He turned to Eileen to demand an explanation, but she stopped him.

"Tobias, I cannot talk about this right here, in the middle of a park. We must get to my home and discuss the whole affair with my parents. I could never explain it right, anyway."

As soon as the new couple came upon the house, Tobias realized that Eileen was nowhere near rich, just middle class. Although her family was very good at saving up their money to buy nice things. He had hoped that no rich man had caught her eye, and promised the Prince's that Eileen would be living in a better, more expensive lifestyle. Her home was a two story, brick house with a small porch and flowers in every window box. It was a lovely home, except things turned ugly when her parents opened the door.

"Eileen Margret Prince! Where on God's great earth have you been? We almost had to contact the Ministry to inform them of a missing witch! I can't believe you would do this to us! Why did you get so drunk only a few days after you graduated from the finest wizarding school in Europe? Did all your years of hard word to be a Head Brewer fly out the window with your dignity?"

Eileen listened to her parents yell at her some more, but soon became sick of it.

"Excuse me, but we have a more important thing to deal with right now than my foolishness. Without the help of brave Tobias here, I might be dead."

Mr. and Mrs. Prince hadn't even noticed the lad standing behind Eileen until now. Her mother instantly approved, but her father had other ideas.

"Are you a Muggle, sir? I mean, do you know any magic?"

Tobias stood there confused; what was all this rubbish about magic? Did he land into a fairytale?

"I am deeply sorry, sir, but I haven't the faintest clue of what you mean. I will tell you what happened yesterday if you explain to me this 'magic' business."

Mr. Prince had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but it looked like Eileen had gotten herself into a real mess this time. The two men went into the drawing room to discuss while Mrs. Prince and Eileen went upstairs to chat.

"Eileen, I will tell you that what you did was awfully stupid of you, but it looks like you finally found a nice boy to settle down with. I wouldn't be surprised if I hear the news of grandchildren in the next year or so."

"Mother! I only met him yesterday! I can't just throw myself at him; he'll run away. I do like him, although I haven't a clue what his love life is like. He's probably not interested in marrying a witch."

Just then, Tobias knocked on the door. He hoped that Eileen would agree to the question he was about to ask her. He knew that if she did, he would be forever grateful, no matter what. He didn't care that she was a witch, and would trust her enough that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Eileen, I would like to speak with you please. This is really important."

Eileen left her mother in a heartbeat. She would do what Tobias asked, any day of the week. She hoped that he would just whisk her away from it all, and they could be happy together without her parents' watchful eye constantly looming.

That is exactly what they did. Tobias asked her if they could run away together, and just be happy. He didn't want to be anywhere without Eileen at his side any longer. His parents had been begging him to find a young, suitable bride, and he knew that Eileen met all the requirements. How could his parents not agree? Eileen felt the same way about Tobias. She felt eternally grateful of him for saving her from drowning. If she owed him anything, she thought, it would be her heart.

The happy couple eloped in Napoli, Italy. It was a warm day, and the only guest was the minister. Tobias was dressed in a handsome cream shirt with a tan tie and khaki slacks. Eileen had her hair twisted into a bun and she wore the finest white dress she could afford. She added a few gems by magic, but not very many. As the happy couple spent their days under the warm, Italian sun, they soon realized that they had to go back to England. Eileen had to start her job as a Head Brewer eventually. Tobias had contacted the iron factory, and they said that if he didn't show up soon, they might cut his paycheck back for a little while. The couple didn't want to start off poor, so they reluctantly left Italy.

The Snapes decided to reside in Spinner's End. It was close enough to London, and Tobias's parents had already bought them a house. The happy couple would then spend the rest of their lives in that home, but little did they know that a surprise would be headed their way. That surprise was a son. And he was to be named Severus.


End file.
